Takumi (story)
Takumi (story) is extra chapter and the first chapter in volume eighteen of Nana. In this chapter Takumi tells story about his and Reira childhood from his perspective. Plot Chapter starts from Takumi's first impression from Reira as a girl who speaks as if she is singing and looks like a walking french doll. At that time Takumi's sister Megumi was going to be in the 6th grade, Takumi in the 3rd and Reira in the 2nd grade of elementary school. Takumi learned that Reira lived in America ever since she was born, so her japanese was poor. Her father died from illness, so her mother moved back in her small hometown, in the house that was across from Takumi's one, and of the same type and appearance as his. There was no school for children who lived abroad, so Reira was exposed to all sorts of discriminating comments and unreasonable persecution. Takumi defended Reira from bullies. They spent their childhood together, teaching each other Japanese and English. She liked to sing and he liked to listen her singing. Takumi's mother became seriously ill, his father, who already was a person who would hit a child, become alcoholic, his sister was never at home. Reira was the only bright thing in his childhood. They also used to kiss each other, albeit Takumi was reluctant to that, because he belived that kissing is only for adults in love. He gave in because kissing was comforting for Reira. She used to be kissed by her deceased father and many other close people, whom she also lost after moving to Japan. In the 5th grade Takumi secretly started working at newspapers delivery, because his father's earnings didn't make ends meet and his family's living stadarts were at the lowest. They didn't lost the house only because it was property of Takumi's grandfather, who left it to them when he died. Megumi decided to quit school and begin working. When Reira began attend Middle school, Takumi forbid her from kissing him, saying that now she should kiss only her boyfriend. She suggested to become his girlfriend, but he already had one. Reira told Takumi that she want to become a singer, he belived that she can. Once, Megumi told him that Reira won some contest. It turned out to be just document screening for audition for candy comercial. Takumi told her to restrain from such auditions, because it wouldn't make her a singer, but it would make people around again jealous and being mean to her, just about time when things finally became peaceful. He said he will help her to become a singer and suggested to write songs for her. He suddenly realized then, that writing songs was easy for him, and it was that one thing, that only he can do and others can't, which was very important to him. Reira didn't know what kind of songs she want to sing, so Takumi had to decide everything. He suggested to create a rock band. At that time, he already had imagined Reira to become in the future a singing princess. Also, Takumi wanted to run away from misery of his life and hatred, he felt towards his loathsome father. Takumi needed a musical instrument to be able to learn how to play it and become a musician, but he didn't have money. He thought up that school is able to buy it for him and thus he decided to create Recreational Music Club to get some budget. He persuaded goody-two-shoes Yasu to support creation of his club, in exchange of not to expose to teachers that Yasu was smoking. He spotted good-looking Naoki about that time and decided to make him his bandmate, once he improved, because Naoki's appearance fitted in the image of his future band. When Takumi entered High school, he met people who actually could play, so he could started band activities such as playing in Live House. His girlfriend got pregnant and asked him to get money for abortion. Yasu lended him money, but with interest. Takumi admited that, about that time Yasu suddenly shaved his head and changed his image. The girl had took money and ran away. She grow hatred towards him, which he didn't understand. Takumi says, she asked him money, that he needed to keep his mother alive, for killing their baby instead. He was very frustrated, repulsed and angry at her selfishness, as she cared only for herself. Soon after that he got new girlfriend, who was one year older than him, student council vice-presisent. Next year a freshman changed her. He become popular, so women were never in short supply. Takumi was so busy with graveyard shift part-time job, band, women and school, that he did't even noticed when Reira grew up and started dating with Yasu. He secretly believes, that only her singing kept his mother alive for three more years than were prognosed. He ends his story saying that Reira was his angel and sanctuary in cold and cruel world, so he didn't wanted to see her as ordinary person. He hopes that her singing can save him and someone else as well. Character appearances * Megumi Ichinose * Naoki Fujieda * Layla Serizawa * Leyla's mother * Ren Honjo * Shion * Takumi Ichinose * Takumi's mother * Yasushi Takagi Trivia Takumi has been shown smoking for the first time, about time of the beginning of 2nd year of Middle school (about 14 years old). As well as Yasu. See also Category:A to Z Category:Chapters Category:Manga